


alive

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't alive.<br/>His heart beats. Blood moves through his veins. Air fills his lungs.<br/>But he is not alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive

Merlin isn't alive.

His heart beats. Blood moves through his veins. Air fills his lungs.

But he is not alive.

To be alive is to _feel_.

Love. Hate. Fear. Joy. Sadness

He feels nothing. There is nothing inside his body. No light. No darkness. Nothing but blood, magic, bones and organs.

He walks, talks, eats and sleeps. He doesn't need too, not really. But it's the only thing he has left, the only part that makes him normal.

... He exists. A seemingly mortal man who's shoulders are heavy with the weight of all his sins.

No... No, he hasn't been alive for a thousand years.

His life was ripped from his body with a scream of agony, pain and grief.

He died when that sword- made of dragon's breath and magic- pierced through chain-mail, sliced into flesh and stole his King from him.

Now, he merely exists, while waiting for his life- his destiny- to return to him once more.


End file.
